Godzilla (Godzilla: End of the World)
Summary A massive dinosaur emerged from a ten year sleep in ice and went on a destructive rampage, and gained the power of radiation once hit by the Japanese army’s nuclear bomb. Dubbed Godzilla by scientists, this powerful kaijuu traveled across the world and indiscriminately destroyed anything in its path, its impact felt across the world throughout the events of Godzilla: End of the World. Appearance As in the photo. Personality A bit pending. He will gladly help out humanity, but at the same time, he hates them for what they did to him. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Godzilla, the King, the Ruler, What is Under the Oceans, He Who Breaks the Sun, He Who Slaughters the Lamb Origin: Godzilla: End of the World Gender: Male Age: 500 million years old Classification: Dinosaur Date of Birth: September 19 * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The forest Weight: 2500 tons Height: 400 ft Likes: Silence, food, swimming, humankind (sometimes) Dislikes: Noise, humankind (sometimes) Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: None Hobbies: Eating, fighting off other monsters, sleeping Values: Food, radiation Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Carolus Rex Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B, possibly 5-B | Low 2-C to 2-B, likely High 1-C Powers and Abilities: |-|TV Godzilla's powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Physiology (As a dinosaur, isn’t bound to the normal human anatomy), Regeneration (High, possibly Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7 and 8 and Life refuse to let him die), Radiation Manipulation (Passively emits Sigma Radiation), Major Resistance to the following: Death Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Multiversal Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Transmutation, Energy Manipulation (Resisted someone trying to turn him into energy), Petrification, Possession (Lived through a billion ghosts trying to take him over), Bone Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Resisted one trying to drain his life), Dream Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Resisted one trying to inflict a curse of death on him), Law Manipulation (Resisted the laws of the universe changing against his favor), illusions, Memory Manipulation (Resisted someone trying to erase and replace his memories with good ones), Causality Manipulation (Lived through the changing of events trying to attack him), Resistance Negation (Can resist one negating his resistings with sheer will), Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification (Resisted one trying to get rid of his powers) and a few methods of Durability Negation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Someone ripped out his soul and he never regained it. Now nobody can manipulate him soul-wise), can hit ghosts and shadows, alongside concepts and ideas, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Resistance to Body Puppetry (Resisted somebody using strings to puppeteer his body by his mind getting rid of the control of his body entirely), Adaptation (Can adapt to whatever the opponent uses at him, though it takes time) |-|Comic Godzilla's powers= Same as before, with Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (His fists alone can bend space and time in order to make black holes), Regeneration (High-Godly; regenerated from having the entirety of Heaven, Hell, the multiverse and the 11th dimension collapse on him), Abstract Existence (Type 1; exists as the pure abstraction of rage itself. he is also the line between chaos and will to live), Magnetism Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (His existence can alse cause chaos), Omnipresence (He exists in every timeline and every perceivable dimension), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; his presence can cause madness into a person or thing he doesn't like) Attack Potency: City Level (Caused an earthquake that shook an entire city to where it crumpled just by awakening, wiped out Tokyo with a tail swipe), possibly Planet Level (It is said Godzilla can destroy the entire planet) | Universe Level+ (Was able to kill Zeus, who controls space and time) to Multiverse Level (Godzilla can destroy the multiverse. The multiverse is interesting, as it is an endless and countless expansion. Every action makes countless upon countless of more universes that embody what they could have done), likely High Complex Multiverse Level (Can kill those from the 11th dimension) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Is as fast as Mach 25 lasers) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class T | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class, possibly Planet Class | Universe Class+ to Multiverse Class, likely High Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi Continent level (Took an impact from a meteor of such energy), possibly Universe Level+ (Took a beam point-blank that vaporized a neighboring universe) to High Complex Multiversal (Took hits from 11-D beings) | Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level, likely High Complex Multiversal Stamina: Can fight other monsters for a few hours. Other than that, is very low and is viable to fall asleep. Range: Continental Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Varies between being an animal and a tactical beast. Weaknesses: Can fall asleep, is very viable to tantrums, can be manipulated into trust Feats: *Shook an entire city by squirming *Took out Japan in a solid swipe of a tail *Survived most of his life with no soul *Tanked a laser that destroyed another universe *Tanked a Solar System sized meteor *Healed from being vaporized Notable Attacks/Techniques: Atomic Breath: Shoots a beam of pure radiation Healing: Can heal from wounds near instantly The Power of Rage: His power boosts immensely the more he hates his foe Key: TV Series | Comics Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kagthuron (Charlotte and the Dark Wolf) Kagthuron's Profile (Speed was equal, both were 5-B) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Kings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Radiation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Stone Walls Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magnetism Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Madness Users